I'll Be Your Biggest Mistake
by Cathcer1984
Summary: 44 year old Harry drunkenly gives into the advances of Scorpius Malfoy; and ends up pregnant. He doesn't tell Scorpius.  -If you want to see the banner for this fic, go to my livejournal through my profile and it'll be the second entry.


**Author**: drarryxlover  
><strong>Artist<strong>: little-dumpling  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Harry Potter  
><strong>Title<strong>: I'll Be Your Biggest Mistake  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Based on this hpsmfest prompt from **winterstorrm****:** 44 year old Harry drunkenly gives into the advances of Scorpius Malfoy; and ends up pregnant. He doesn't tell Scorpius.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Male/male sex, infidelity, mpreg, language.  
><strong>Link to Master Story Post<strong>:  
><strong>Link to Master Art Post<strong>:

**Notes:** Beta'd by freakingcrups

Word count: 14, 529

Pairings include: Harry/Scorpius, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Pansy/Blaise, Draco/Astoria, mentioned: Scorpius/Hugo and past Harry/Blaise

Scorpius and Rose are born in the same year, (when Ron/Hermione and Draco are twenty-two (Astoria twenty)). That makes Scorpius twenty-two, while Harry is obviously forty-four.

The origin of the name of Harry and Scorpius' daughter: .com/meaning/0/Aven

Title misquoted from Fallout Boy: _I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake_

**~O~O~O~O~**

Harry woke with a pounding in his head that was matched only by the ache in his arse which lanced up his spine. _Fuck,_ he thought as he glanced over to the other side of the bed at the blond hair and the long pale back, knobs of his spine leading down to the curve of his arse, and the sheet draped over the legs.

Stifling a groan he shifted off the bed, steadying himself with a hand to the wall as the throbbing intensified once he was fully vertical. Hunching over, Harry picked up his jeans from where they had been tossed on the floor after the two men had tumbled onto the bed. Stumbling, he tripped over Scor- Harry forcefully shook his head, not letting himself even _think_ the other man's name. Stepping carefully over his one-night-stand's trousers, Harry reached for his shirt, freezing as the young man on the bed groaned.

"Where are you going?"

Harry turned to find grey eyes squinting against the light, watching him steadily. "Are you sneaking out? At what," -he grabbed his wand and cast a _tempus_ charm "-four-thirty in the morning."

"I should go Scorpius. This was a bad idea, we were both drunk and..." he trailed off, not sure what to say.

Scorpius slid from between the sheets and strode towards Harry, confidence and masculinity exuding from him. He took the shirt from Harry's limp fingers and pressed himself against the older man, kissing him.

Unable to control himself, Harry kissed back with equal fervour but when Scorpius' hand slid into his trousers, he wrenched himself away. "No. I can't do this Scorpius, not now, not again. I'm married."

The blond rubbed his forehead and sighed. "You were able to do _this_ last night. Begged me to fuck you."

"And you did. And I'm saying thank you for the memories but that's it." Harry's green eyes softened as he stared at Scorpius. "I'm sorry, really."

"I understand, but I will ask again for one more time." Scorpius tipped his head forward blond hair falling over his eyes, brushing his cheekbones. Harry pushed it away and pressed his lips to the blonds once more giving in to the long hands as they played his body like a fiddle. Harry fell back on the bed, letting Scorpius take control again, to prepare him and fuck him one last time.

**~O~O~O~O~**

_**Twelve Weeks Later **_

Sighing Harry rested his head against the toilet seat taking a break before the next wave of nausea hit, forcing him to expel the contents of his stomach. Ginny wiped a cool wet cloth over his face and laid it on his neck, just before he started vomiting into the toilet bowl.

"I'm taking you to Saint Mungo's, Harry. This isn't right, you've been doing this every day for the past nine days."

"I know" Harry sighed. He'd been reluctant to admit that something was wrong, but he hated being in hospital, whether for a check-up, injury or even when visiting a loved one.

Harry flushed the chain and stood on shaky legs, he moved to the sink to brush his teeth before stumbling out of the ensuite to sit on the bed and put on the clothes that Ginny passed to him. Together, they made their way down to the floo, hand in hand, before heading to Saint Mungo's.

Two hours later they were finally able to see a Healer after Harry had thrown up on the floor of the waiting room. Harry was seated on a table bed, while Ginny sat on a chair next to the desk. A familiar looking woman entered, wearing the garish lime green robes of a Healer and smiled at them.

"Hello I'm Healer Malfoy, what seems to be the problem?"

As soon as she said her name Harry knew that he'd seen her in Scorpius, the boy has her soft features and kind eyes.

"My husband has been violently ill the past nine days at irregular hours, but mostly in the mornings. He's more tired than usual as well."

Healer Malfoy glanced at Ginny before looking to Harry for confirmation, he nodded slowly, wary of her as she approached. "I'm just going to run a basic diagnostic test to see if there is anything out of the ordinary, Mister Potter and we'll go from there."

"Okay," Harry consented and let her magic wash over him.

Frowning, Healer Malfoy said, "could you please excuse us Missus Potter? Perhaps get a cup of tea."

"What's going on? Why can't I be here? _Harry_?" Ginny pleaded.

Looking between his Healer and his wife, Harry sighed. "It'll be alright Gin." When she had left, Harry turned and snapped, "you better have a good reason for that."

"Given the nature of your condition, I thought it would be best if she weren't here whilst I tell you. Unless you have an open marriage and relationship which is not my place to judge."

"Open- what? I don't understand."

Taking pity on Harry, the Healer patted his hand. "I don't know how aware you are about Pureblood abilities." When Harry shook his head, she sighed. "One of the main characteristics of a Pureblood male is that he is able to impregnate his male sexual partner, so long as that man has a Pureblood father or mother."

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"You're pregnant Mister Potter. There is a twelve week old baby growing inside of you and I imagine your wife would not wish to find out about your infidelity through me. There are options to remove the foetus-"

"No!" Harry shouted.

"I have to give you the options, Mister Potter."

"I know, but I'm keeping it. Him, her,_the baby_. And please call me Harry."

"Call me Astoria. Harry, I feel we'll be seeing more of each other."

Harry froze with fear; _did she know that his child was her son's?_

"Unless you want to request another Healer?" She said, mistaking Harry's wide eyes.

"No, no I like you Astoria. Do you want to do any more today or can I go and tell my wife that our marriage is over?"

"Floo tomorrow and book another appointment for next week."

Harry slid of the bed and smiled wanly at her, "Harry" she said once his hand was on the door handle. "If you need anything- a place to stay, a kind ear, feel free to contact me at home."

"Thank you."

Ginny was waiting outside for him; she stood from the chair and hurried over. "What is it?"

"We should go home."

"Is there anything wrong?" She frowned and ran her hand up Harry's arm, pulling away when he flinched under her touch.

"Home, Ginny. Now."

Silently they made their way back to the atrium where they separately flooed home. Ginny stumbled behind Harry and yanked on his arm. "What the fuck is going on Harry?"

"I'm going to make a cup of tea. Would you like one?"

"No I don't want a bloody cup of tea. I want to know why my husband has been vomiting for the past nine days and why his Healer sent his wife out of the room?" she demanded.

Running a hand through his hair, Harry sat down at the dining room table, indicating that Ginny should take the seat across from him. She sat slowly, aware that this would turn out to be a serious conversation, they always talked in the living room or their bedroom. The last time a serious discussion had taken place at the table was when she had tearfully informed him that she was infertile and would never be able to give Harry a child.

"I have to confess something and if you never want to see me again afterwards, I'll understand. But I need you to not interrupt."

"Okay. Harry, you're scaring me."

Tilting his head to stare at the ceiling, Harry started to speak. "We haven't been together for a very long time, after we found out that you couldn't have children, all sex stopped. I'm not blaming you. I've never blamed you; I'm just saying that it, it killed me. The last case I worked on involved a young woman who was killed because of the baby inside of her. After the case was closed, that night I went to a bar and got uproariously drunk. Not so much that I didn't know what I was doing, but enough so I didn't second guess myself or spend too long thinking about the baby we could never have or the baby that never got the chance to breathe."

He looked down from the ceiling, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. He stared into Ginny's face but couldn't meet her eyes, "a young man approached me":

_The blond slid into the seat next to him and Harry looked him over appraisingly. "I'm Scorpius, my friends call me Scorp."_

"_Harry," he said, holding out his hand. Scorpius took it and his grip was firm and his touch lingered too long to be platonic. _

"_You look like you've had a bad day, Harry."_

"_Oh nothing out of the ordinary Scorpius."_

"_And what is the ordinary, Harry?" Scorpius purred, running the tips of his fingers around the rim of Harry's glass._

"_Motive, means, opportunity, _murder._" Harry snorted with disgust, taking his glass from under the pale fingers and downing it. Harry's free hand caught the younger man's mid-air and he tangled their fingers together, smiling when Scorpius tugged Harry out of his seat._

_Harry followed him, their hands still joined intimately. Nothing was said, no words were necessary anymore because each man knew what was going to happen between them and neither was willing to say 'no'._

Ginny's face was pale as Harry told her about Scorpius, not mentioning the man's name.

"Did you fuck him?" She asked hoarsely, tears making her eyes shine but not falling yet.

"No. No, he fucked me and now I'm…" he swallowed heavily, "_pregnant_."

Ginny's eyes closed and the first tears fell down her cheeks. Harry reached over the table and briefly touched her hand before she pulled away. "Don't you touch me. Don't you dare!

Nodding sadly Harry watched her. He knew her well enough to be able to read her emotions and she was both angry and upset, understandably.

"I'll- I'll leave you to think. I'll be back in the morning."

Ginny didn't say anything but the way she stiffened when Harry stood, then relaxed after he spoke told him that she was listening. He moved upstairs and packed a bag before heading down to the floo, Ginny still in the same spot at the table, though her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs.

Flooing over to Ron and Hermione's, he was grateful that it was Hermione who was in their living room.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." She smiled, brushing her frizzy hair away from her face. "Is everything alright?"

"I- uh is Ron here?"

"No," She said slowly.

"I think we're going to divorce."

"What? Why?" She pulled him over to the sofa and sat down next to him, not letting go of his hand.

"I did something stupid. I slept with someone else."

Hermione's eyes softened, "it was the night after the Richardson case wasn't it? I knew it would be difficult for you. Why did you tell Ginny now? After three months?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

"You're- oh."

Harry snorted, "'oh' indeed. Don't tell Ron yet please, just let me see what Ginny wants to do first. As a matter of fact, I should tell Molly to go and see her."

"I'll do it. You go clean up and put the kettle on."

Leaving Hermione kneeling in front of the floo, Harry went into the bathroom and washed his face (making himself look somewhat more human) before he headed to the kitchen.

"Hi, Uncle Harry."

He turned to see Rose and a very familiar blond man sitting at the dining room table, they were obviously studying. Forcing a smile, Harry picked up the kettle. "Hello Rosie, I'm about to make a cuppa. Do either of you want one?"

"Yes please," Rose said before looking to Scorpius for confirmation. She then exclaimed, "oh, how silly of me! Uncle Harry, this is Scorp. Scorp, this is my Uncle Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you Harry," Scorpius said amicably as if it were the first time they were meeting.

"Likewise. So, tea?"

"Sure."

Facing the sink, Harry turned the water on and used the time it took to fill the kettle to calm himself down and gather his nerves. Flicking his hand, he wandlessly lit the stove top and placed the kettle on top of the ring to heat. He got four mugs out of the cupboard and glanced at the table, eyes immediately meeting Scorpius' who had obviously been watching him.

"Milk or sugar?"

"Just milk, thanks."

Harry nodded again and flicked his gaze to Rose. Scorpius flicked his fringe out of his eyes with a seemingly nonchalant toss of his head and Harry was instantly thrown back to when he'd first seen that move.

_They made their way up the stairs and Scorpius lead them to a room third door on the left, Harry noted dully. The younger man let go of his hand to open the door and he held it open for Harry who stumbled into the middle of the room to stand by the bed._

_Scorpius closed the door and faced it for a few moments before turning and leaning heavily against it. Their eyes met and Scorpius tossed his head to flick his fringe from his eyes. The way he bit his lip made Harry see it as a nervous move rather than an arrogant one. _

_The vulnerability in that move made Harry stride over to him and grasp the young face between his hands and press his lips to Scorpius' in a hungry kiss._

"Uncle Harry!" Rose's worried voice permeated through the blackness that had suddenly encompassed him. Light filtered through his vision and he blinked rapidly and focused on Rose's wide brown eyes.

"Oh, that's not good."

Rose smiled. "No Uncle Harry it's not. You go and sit down, I'll finish the tea. I think you just need some salt or sugar." She looked to Scorpius for confirmation and he flicked through one of the books on the table and nodded.

"It says here _'syncope in men can be caused by a number of factors: stressful situations, overheating, the heart fails to pump blood to the brain, the blood vessels do not maintain blood pressure or there is not enough blood in the blood vessels, or a combination of any of these.'"_

Harry stood slowly and slumped into the seat opposite Rose's empty chair, still feeling a little bit out of sorts. Rose placed a cup of tea in front of both him and Scorpius, before returning to the kitchen where she put some biscuits onto a plate and grabbed some ready salted crisps. She brought them to the table with her own cup of tea.

"Eat, Uncle Harry. You'll need it."

"Don't I know it," he muttered unhappily. Shaking his head at Rose's questioning look, she was interrupted by Hermione entering the room.

Picking up her tea cup from the side, she sat next to Harry.

"Uncle Harry fainted," Rose blurted out.

"Fucking hell, Rose couldn't you have eased her into it," Scorpius laughed.

Harry let his head fall onto the table.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine Hermione," was Harry's muffled reply, "Just stress I think." He turned his head and looked pointedly at her.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded though he knew she would start to lecture him when they were alone. "I flooed Molly. She's gone to see to Ginny, I didn't tell her anything."

"Thank you."

Rose looked between her mum and uncle. "Is everything okay with you and Aunt Ginny?"

Harry raised his head, determinately not looking at Scorpius, who was eyeing him with interest, "it's nothing for you to worry about, Rosie."

The young woman frowned and opened her mouth to say more but Scorpius put his hand on her arm, forcing her to look at him. When she did, he shook his head, discouraging her. Rose sighed and took a sip of her tea.

Grateful Harry sat up and started to sip at his own tea unable to stop his eyes from drifting towards Scorpius occasionally.

After the four of them had finished their tea, Harry and Hermione left the younger two to continue their study. The older two went into the lounge room to talk about nothing in particular until Ron came home and everything went to hell.

Ron came out of the floo, just minutes after Scorpius had left, and paused when he spotted Harry. He didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at his best friend. "You have some nerve coming here."

"Ron - " Hermione warned.

"No Hermione, I have to say this to him. Mum floo called and said you'd left Ginny in tears, and none of us know why."

Harry nodded and stood up. "What do you want me to do? Leave?"

"I want to know what's going on," Ron demanded.

"We're on the verge of divorce," Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because things haven't been right for a while and …" Harry broke off seeing Rose and Hugo, who had obviously recently returned home, standing in the doorway.

"You told me there was nothing to worry about! You're getting a divorce?" Rose cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know Rosie. That is up to your aunt."

"But will we have to choose?"

"Oh Rosie" Harry moved forward with his arms open and her hugged her tightly. "You'll never have to choose. No one can make you, okay?"

She nodded and Harry looked up to see Hugo watching them with narrowed eyes. He'd always preferred Ginny while Rose was closer to Harry. Hugo turned away ran up the stairs, the slam of a door sounded and Hermione jumped. "I'll go and talk to him," she said, before heading upstairs.

"Uncle Harry and I will start tea."

"No! Your Uncle Harry and I will have a chat."

Rose moved from Harry's arms and nodded. "Be nice dad," she threatened before heading out to the kitchen. Ron sat down and indicated that Harry sit on the sofa next to him. "Are you going to tell me why?"

"Things haven't been right for a while, Ron, You know that. Ever since we found out she couldn't have children-"

"What?" Ron looked shocked.

"She never told you?"

"Ginny told me – all of us – that you two had decided that you weren't going to have children. Mione and I thought that was odd for _you_, but it wasn't our place to pry."

"Ginny and I had tried for a child and we had tests done years ago, before Hugo was born, and the Healers found out that she was infertile."

"Was it a curse or jinx?"

"No, it was just her anatomy. Something about her that won't allow for a foetus to grow. She was so ashamed. Wouldn't let me touch her for years, even to give her a hug," Harry sighed heavily. "That killed me, more than the not having children part. She wouldn't let me in and we became virtual strangers. We don't even sleep in the same bed, things have just built up and we're still young enough to move on, get other partners. Perhaps we waited too long."

"And that's it?"

"Sure."

Ron shook his head "I know you and I know my sister. Something would have happened to make you leave and her to be in tears. What happened?"

"Please don't hate me," Harry whispered.

Ron paled and leant forward. "I can't promise I won't be angry, but I won't hate you. You're my best friend, you're like a brother to me."

"Yeah but Ginny _is_ your sister."

"Harry," Ron said in his no-nonsense tone that he usually reserved for the interrogation room.

"I slept with someone else."

Running a hand through his hair, Ron sighed. "What made you tell her about this one?"

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief and he gaped at his best friend.

"Don't look at me like that, I know you've gone out to bars and had to occasional fuck every six months or so. What made this last one any different?"

"Wow, I never thought anybody knew."

"Mate, I work in the Auror department with you. Gin's visited Mione when you've been working late, she told me that you told her that you got cases that are time sensitive. I did a little investigating. Found out years ago, I saw you snogging a blond woman, muggle," Ron grinned. "It took me a lot to get over it but I talked to Mum about it- didn't mention any names, and she said something about how men need sex and if he can't get it from his wife then he should be able to get it from others, only if the wife approves. Then she told me it's why her and dad have so many children, he liked sex and she didn't want him going elsewhere."

"I bet you ran at that point."

"Don't think I've moved faster."

The two friends laughed before Harry looked up into sincere blue eyes and he became serious. "Ginny doesn't know about any of the others."

"Oh. I always thought she did. What made you tell her?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh so it's not just women."

Harry shook his head. "Mostly men, about four or five women but all the others have been men."

Wiping a hand over his mouth, Ron gulped. "So Ginny drove you into the arms of other men."

"No! There's always been something there and when we went back to Hogwarts for our seventh year, before Gin and I got back together I was in a relationship with a man."

"You never told us."

"I didn't know what to think. I'd fancied Cho and Gin and then _he_ came along and turned my life upside down. He made me feel so many other things that a woman couldn't, but I loved how Ginny made me feel too, I guess. The reason I strayed with men is because it didn't feel like I was betraying Ginny as badly as when I slept with another woman. And there was always the option of knocking one of them up."

Ron snorted. "Oh, the irony."

"I know, right?"

They sat in silence and Hermione came back into the room and smiled at them, before bending to press a kiss to Ron's lips. "Okay?"

"Fine, Hermione. I don't know what you expected to happen."

"You knew?" Ron said.

"Harry told me when he came here earlier. He wanted to be the one to tell you himself." They both looked at Harry, which made him squirm slightly. Hermione grinned cheekily "when are you going to tell the other father?"

"I don't know."

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "You don't know when or if you will?"

"When, Hermione, I'm not so cruel that I'd keep a man from his child."

"And what about Ginny?"

"I imagine she'll want a divorce."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going to force her to watch me go through what she never can."

"You want a divorce, don't you?" Hermione eyed him seriously.

"I think it is best."

Later that evening, after a strained dinner with Hugo glowering at Harry, he went to bed in the spare room and lay down fully naked on the mattress. Looking down his body, Harry could see a tiny bump just above his groin but it was nothing major. When he stood, it practically disappeared. Pulling on some boxers, Harry got under the covers and lay with one hand beneath his head, the other stroking his stomach. He was jolted back twelve weeks ago when he lay with Scorpius in his arms.

_Sweaty and sated, Scorpius collapsed on top of Harry's exhausted body. After a moment, he slid off so he was mostly on the bed, chest plastered to Harry's side and leg resting heavily on Harry's thigh. His knee rested between Harry's legs._

_Scorpius' arm was over Harry's chest as fingers dragged through his sparse chest hair occasionally brushing at Harry's nipples, making him shudder. For his part, Harry had both arms around Scorpius, his left was bent up the younger man's back, playing with the blond hairs at the nape of his neck. His right crossed his own body to finger at Scorpius' hip and lightly trailing onto his stomach, relishing in the way his muscles jumped and his skin erupted in gooseflesh._

"_Stop it, Harry."_

"_Why? Ticklish?"_

_Scorpius' squirming confirmed his sensitivity and Harry felt the younger man's cock hardening against his hip. His own twitched and started to fill. Rolling over so the blond was beneath him Harry rocked his hips, making their cocks brush while his mouth softly kissed the already kiss-swollen lips._

_He pulled away only to move in and kiss them again and again, murmuring all the time, "Scorpius. Scorpius. Scorpius."_

**~O~O~O~O~**

A week later Harry arrived in London for his appointment with Astoria and a meeting with his lawyer. After he and Ginny had talked, they'd agreed on a divorce. He was planning to give her what she wanted in return for her silence. The Weasley family had been told that their relationship was over, but no one other than Ron and Hermione knew why.

Harry hadn't visited the Burrow since leaving Ron and Hermione's. Ginny had gone to stay there and Harry was living in their Godric's Hollow Cottage. Molly had come through to plead with him to change his mind and take Ginny back, but he'd firmly refused, telling her that he and Ginny hadn't been happy since finding out about her infertility. Molly had slapped him in disgust.

When he'd told Ron, his friend had informed him that Ginny had told Arthur and Molly that she had been hit with a spell during the Battle of Hogwarts which made it impossible for her to have children. Harry understood Molly's reaction, but that didn't mean he forgave her.

The meeting with his lawyer was simple enough and didn't take as long as he had expected so he spent the next hour wandering around Diagon Alley deciding on the best course of action to tell Scorpius.

On a whim he entered Flourish and Blotts heading towards the medical section hoping to find books on male pregnancy. He perused the shelves leisurely, hesitating when whispers came from the next aisle. Slowly he stepped round the shelves halting instantly as he recognised both men before him.

Scorpius was kneeling on the floor peering at the books on the lower shelf and Hugo was standing before him. Hugo placed his hand on Scorpius' back between his shoulder blades, leaning down to whisper something into his ear. The blond laughed silently and Harry turned away, guilty for being privy to such an intimate moment.

Hugo's eyes watched his uncle's retreating form and he smirked, patting Scorpius on the back before standing. "What book are we looking for again, mate?"

"Urgh you're useless Hugo! I really should go shopping with Rose."

"Yeah, 'cause you want to be carrying twenty books before you even get to the section of the store you need."

Harry left the bookshop and headed to the Leaky to use its floo, guilt coursing through his veins. Not only had he slept with a man twenty-odd years his junior, cheated on his wife again and gotten pregnant, he'd also had sex with his nephew's lover. It made him feel sick. Harry decided then that he'd raise the baby on his own. He didn't want to ruin another relationship and Scorpius was obviously happy with Hugo. Who was Harry to ruin that? '_The father of his child,'_ a traitorous part of his mind said, but he shut the thought down immediately.

**~O~O~O~O~**

Astoria was pleased to see Harry making idle chatter as she led him to her office. As soon as the door closed however, she pinned him with a fierce look. "What's happened? You look worn out."

"I am, this whole pregnancy thing is going to take some getting used to."

"Yes it does," she smiled affectionately as she looked at a framed photo on her desk.

"At least as a woman you knew there was the possibility of it happening to you."

"There is that, I suppose. Do you have any questions?"

"Is this going to be like a female pregnancy?"

"It will be similar. You'll get the cravings, the back aches and swollen ankles, but you will have to have a caesarean section when it's time for the baby to come out."

"How will you know that?"

Astoria smiled. "You won't escape the contractions Harry. That's how we'll know."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. Harry sighed and looked down at his stomach, "you're going to cause a lot of hassle." Looking up he immediately flushed when he caught sight of Astoria smiling at him. "Uh sorry."

"Don't be! Talking to your baby is a good thing and it's encouraged." Astoria's gentle smile dropped and she said "I have to ask if you've told the other father."

"I was going to-"

"But it wasn't the right time?" She said knowingly.

"It's not that. I saw him earlier with his boyfriend or partner, I don't know which." Harry was ashamed to feel his eyes burning, "I can't be responsible for another break up."

"Is that really your place to decide?" Astoria handed over a tissue box.

"It is when I'm good friends with his boyfriend's parents and the boyfriend." Harry wiped his eyes and smiled gratefully when Astoria looked away, giving him a bit of privacy so he could gather himself.

When he was more in control, Astoria turned to face him. "Am I correct then in assuming that the other father is younger?"

"Yeah, 'bout half my age," Harry scoffed, "how pathetic is that?"

"It's not pathetic Harry. Wizards and witches' natural sexual activity spans from seventeen to seventy. Although seventy is pushing it for average wizards. The powerful ones are mostly the sexually active ones. Both you and that other father are in the prime time of sex. Age isn't a big thing in the wizarding world, nor is sex."

"I imagine that age would be a significant factor when I'm old enough to be his father."

"I understand your mind-set. A large number of muggle borns or muggle-raised half-bloods feel the same."

They chatted away a bit more before Astoria performed the spell that would check on the baby's progress. "Everything seems to be in order. Let's get you back in here in a month's time but if you feel any kind of discomfort, come to me straight away. If I'm not here at the hospital and you don't want to see another healer, you are more than welcome to see me at home."

"The Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes. Don't worry Harry, my husband and son are used to pregnant women and men requesting to see me. This is something I offer to most of my patients."

"Thank you Astoria." Harry stood and pressed his lips to her cheek. "I'll keep that in mind."

She watched him go with a soft smile on her face. As he shut the door behind himself, Harry flashed her a grin before leaving. He flooed home and wandered into the dining room, pausing on the threshold: "Gin?" He asked surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Sure," he moved into the room, "you want tea?"

"I'd love a cup." She smiled and it was just like old times, except for the way her gaze strayed to his stomach.

After he'd made the tea, Harry slid into the chair opposite and waited for her to speak.

"I just wanted to tell you that my lawyer and I won't ask for anything that wasn't originally mine, monetary wise. I won't go the media-"

"I know you won't," Harry interrupted.

She smiled sadly. "I'm just going to walk away with enough to help me restart my life. Dean has been a good friend over the years and he's offered me a place to stay with him in Ireland."

"That'll be nice. Good to get away."

"That's what I was thinking, and I don't want to see you."

Harry's eyes lowered from her face and he stared at the table top, hot shame flowing through him. Ginny's voice stayed quiet, but it became cold and hard. "I hate you. You didn't respect me enough to even tell me you found men attractive and you didn't respect me enough to ask for a divorce when our marriage was ending years ago. I hate that child in your belly," she snarled fiercely, "I hate that you are going through a natural _female_ process that I _never_ can."

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked up into her tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You think that is good enough? You _cheated_ on me, you never even told me you had been in a relationship with a man before!"

"Wha-" Harry was confused, did she know about the others?

"Seventh Year, you were fucking a boy, weren't you? Who?"

"It was years ago Ginny, what does it matter now?"

Ginny wiped her nose on the back of her hand and sniffed before saying calmly, "I think that after all this time I deserve to know. Look at it as one last time to tell the truth. If you don't tell me who he is, then I'll tell the wrong person that you're knocked up and cheated on your wife."

Harry sighed and thought of Scorpius.

_The blond hair was haloed by the light on the ceiling which gave Scorpius an ethereal shine as he moved in and out of Harry's body._

_Lying on his back with one leg over Scorpius shoulder the other wrapped tightly around his waist, flexing with each movement the younger man made. Scorpius' hands were either side of Harry's head and Harry had a tight grasp on his wrists, using them as leverage to meet every thrust of Scorpius' and to drive his cock deeper inside of him._

_Scorpius' thrusts started out slow and long, drawing back so the tip of his cock was poised just inside Harry's arse. He waited there for brief moments, before shifting his hips and thrusting back in, hard._

_But now as he got closer to his orgasm, Scorpius' hips were moving faster and had less rhythm, becoming erratic. Harry's own orgasm was fast approaching, the heat pooling in his belly, flowing through his body and down to his tightening balls, exploding out of his cock in thick ropes of pearly come that coated Scorpius' chest._

_Thrusting two, three, four more times into Harry's convulsing body, Scorpius came inside of him, painting the walls of his channel, filling Harry with his seed. Leaning down, Scorpius pressed his lips to Harry's. Due to their breathlessness, they didn't kiss properly, merely panted into each other's mouth. Scorpius whispered Harry's name against his lips. "Harry. Harry. Harry."_

"Harry? What will it be?"

He couldn't risk Scorpius finding out, so he nodded. "It was Blaise. Zabini."

Ginny's mouth was open in shock "Zabini? A Slytherin?" She took a deep breath, "I think I'm going to be sick." Her hand went over her mouth and she closed her eyes briefly. When they opened again Ginny didn't look at him. "I don't ever want to see or hear from you again."

"Okay."

She stood and made to leave the room, pausing with one hand of the door handle "congratulations by the way. I know you'll make a wonderful dad," and she was gone before Harry could thank her, the whoosh of the floo and then silence.

**~O~O~O~O~**

It had been three months, two weeks and one day since he'd slept with Harry. Scorpius had approached, expecting nothing more than a brush off, but then Harry had willingly gone upstairs with him. Scorpius had had the best night of his life. Seeing Harry last week at the Weasleys had rekindled his desires. Scorpius wanted to have Harry all to himself, regardless of his wife.

Flopping back onto his bed, he let out a loud sigh. After the short amount of time he'd spent in bed with Harry, Scorpius knew that he could fall in love with him. Hoping to see Harry again, he'd spent a lot of his spare time with either Rose or Hugo. Scorpius and Rose hadn't had much to do with each other during their Hogwarts years: the house rivalry may have had something to do with it. Her, a Ravenclaw, and him, a Slytherin, didn't make for much interaction. But when they both went on to Saint Mungo's to learn Healing, they knew no one but each other. So they gravitated towards a familiar face and become fast friends.

Hugo was a little odd; he'd taken a liking to Scorpius, finding him more understanding than his loud, brash cousins. Scorpius was all for helping a fellow Slytherin out, whether they were in school or not.

A soft knock to his door drew him from his musing and Scorpius heaved himself off the bed to open it.

"Hello Kiddo."

"Uncle Blaise!" Scorpius threw his arms around his uncle's neck and hugged him tightly. He'd always got on extremely well with his Father's oldest friend. He spent a large amount of his childhood with Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy. Scorpius had always been spoilt by them; they were unable to have children of their own so they doted on him. It was part of the reason Scorpius was going to specialise in midwifery, to help couples like Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy to have children.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked as he pulled away from the hug, his uncle's arms dropping away from his back.

Blaise shrugged. "Your old man told me you seemed down. Smitten one week, depressed the next."

"I'm not depressed. The definition of depression is-"

Uncle Blaise held up his hand, "I don't need your medical definition. It was just an expression, Kiddo. Seriously, who is it?"

Scorpius turned around and went to sit on his bed falling backwards across it. "Nobody."

"He must have done a number on you." Uncle Blaise flopped down next to Scorpius, turning his head to look at his nephew, dark eyes searching the young man's face.

"It's nothing like that, it was- one night of sex." Scorpius' shoulders moved in a resemblance of a shrug. "Oh! Don't tell Father that, he thinks I'm a virgin."

"Don't worry Kiddo, whatever you and I discuss stays between us. Just the one night though? No option of a – uh … repeat performance or something continuous?"

"No."

Uncle Blaise frowned at the sad expression on Scorpius face "You seem awfully sure of that."

"He's married to a ginger shrew."

"Ah."

Scorpius glanced at his uncle, surprised to see understanding there. "What do you mean by 'ah'?"

"_Ginger shrew_ is what your father called Ginny Weasley all through Hogwarts. And, Harry Potter has the habit of making people love him. Be it platonically, familial or something more."

"You sound sure of that."

Uncle Blaise sat up on the bed, not looking at his nephew. "Harry and I were together during our Seventh year at Hogwarts, the one they re-did after the war. I feel in love with him but he has a strong sense of duty and does what is expected of him. He was _expected_ to marry Ginny Weasley and he did. I haven't seen him since."

"But you still love him?"

"No Scorpius, I don't. Harry will always be special to me and if I had have kept my head, we might still be friends today. But I was angry. I said some hurtful things, used what he told me in confidence against him. I doubt he's forgiven me." Uncle Blaise turned around to face Scorpius, his dark eyes serious. "I would tell you to forget him, to move on. But if anyone deserves to have Harry Potter love them, it's you, Kiddo."

Scorpius smiled and sat up, resting his head on his uncle's shoulder blade. "What makes you say that?"

"You've always gotten on better with people older than you and you're not as stubborn as I was, but you'll also fight for what you want. If you want him and you're willing to break up his marriage, then go for it."

"Thanks, Uncle Blaise" Scorpius hugged his uncle and thought hard about how he was going to get Harry Potter to fall in love with him, leave his wife for him and spend the rest of his life with Scorpius.

**~O~O~O~O~**

Scorpius was back the Weasleys' house studying with Rose. He'd just gone down to the kitchen to get them a drink of water when he'd seen Ginny Weasley step out of the floo. She looked pale and exhausted, her eyes puffy and red when she looked at Scorpius as he passed by the doorway.

Hermione smiled apologetically at him, before shutting the door. As Scorpius came back down the hallway, he found Hugo listening at the door with the extendable ear that he would have conned from his uncle.

Hugo looked angry, his fists were clenched and jaw tense. His brown eyes were cold when they met Scorpius', but neither acknowledged the other. Scorpius wondered what was making him so angry. Later, when they were alone in the kitchen, clearing up after dinner, Hugo didn't offer any explanation as to why he was listening in on his mum and aunt's conversation, nor did Scorpius ask.

"What took you so long? I'm parched!" Rose drank from the glass of water like a dying man in the desert.

"Your aunt stopped by and Hugo's sitting in the hall."

"Eavesdropping? Little sneak," she said, seemingly unconcerned, so Scorpius let it go.

"How's your uncle?"

"Which one?"

"Harry." Scorpius savoured the way the name tasted on his lips.

"He's fine, why'd you ask?" She shot him a confused look.

"He fainted last time I was here and as a healer in training, I'm improving my empathy," he said haughtily.

Rose snorted inelegantly, "he's fine. Just had a funny turn that's all, it's what mum says anyway."

Scorpius nodded and didn't push the issue. He didn't want to raise any suspicion because he was too interested in Harry Potter's well-being.

**~O~O~O~O~**

Harry was just sitting down to a steaming cup of tea when the doorbell sounded. It was not one of his friends because they all used the floo. It could have been the Muggle collectors for the church again. Heaving himself up, Harry ambled to the front door, pulling it open. He blinked in surprise.

"Hello Harry."

"Blaise." Harry stared in disbelief at the dark man towering before him. Blaise hadn't changed that much. He was still tall, broad shoulders and lean limbs. Harry shook himself out of his stupor, "come in. I've just made some tea, would you like a cup?"

"Sure." Blaise stepped into the house, moving forward so Harry could shut the door behind him. He'd noticed the slight bulge to Harry's stomach, it was barely noticeable underneath his somewhat baggy shirt, but with one hand on the door and the other spread wide inviting him in, Blaise had seen it.

"Just straight ahead, I'll pour the tea. You still have milk and two sugars?"

Blaise nodded, his eyes intense as he stared at Harry, who flushed and headed for the kitchen. Smiling slightly Blaise made his way to the living room, He sat down on the chair that was opposite the sofa, where Harry had obviously been sitting.

Footsteps alerted him to Harry's presence and his ex-boyfriend handed him a cup of perfectly made tea before moving to the sofa. They sat in silence for a while, sipping at their teas. Blaise could play the game longer and Harry knew it so he broke the awkward silence, "Why are you here, Blaise?"

"I came to apologise, for what I said that last night. We were good friends Harry before we became lovers and I shouldn't have left it this long to apologise, I miss talking to you."

"It's been twenty-seven years."

"You know I'm stubborn. It took me a while to figure out why I was so angry. And it took my nephew to make me see that I shouldn't have let our friendship go, or more accurately, he forced me to see that I was in the wrong."

"Blaise," Harry stood and knelt in front of the darker man, reaching up to clasp his hands. "It's alright. I know you were hurt, neither of us act sensibly when our emotions are involved."

Laughing, Blaise squeezed Harry's hands. "That's an understatement. Come on, up you get." He pulled Harry up and guided him to the sofa.

Harry sat back with a wide grin on his face "how's Pansy?"

"Good, she's good. Much the same."

"I doubt she'd ever change. Any children?"

Blaise's face fell and Harry immediately felt guilt for asking. "We can't have children. My mother was hit with a curse to prevent pregnancy- ever. But she was already carrying me and I got the curse. Pansy's been good to me, she didn't want a kid with another man's sperm so we never had any."

"Oh I'm sorry Blaise. I really am, I know exactly what that's like."

Blaise's eyebrows rose and Harry elaborated. "Ginny couldn't conceive, her body wasn't a hospitable environment."

"Oh Harry!" Blaise swiftly moved to the sofa to wrap his arm around Harry's shoulder. The years between them melted away and Harry leant into the embrace. "You'd make a wonderful father, I know Pansy wasn't ever the maternal type. I could be happy with my nephew and spoiling him. But you, you were made to be a dad" Blaise pressed his lips to Harry's hair letting him sob into Blaise's shoulder.

When Harry had stopped crying he silently cursed his hormones and wiped his eyes "so where is Ginny?" Blaise asked.

Harry let out another sob, "we're getting divorced."

"What? Why?"

"Because unlike your wife I went and got myself knocked up."

Blaise pulled him closer. "How far along are you?"

Harry placed his hand on his protruding belly and smiled. "Four months, I found out about a month ago."

"Four months," Blaise repeated slowly, his head was buzzing with the arithmetic. "_Oh Merlin,_" he breathed.

"What is it?" Harry sat up and moved slightly away from Blaise, as if he expected to be shunned.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Harry. I did come to apologise, however I had a second reason."

"I knew you wouldn't come just for yourself, you always did need more than one reason to do _anything_."

They smiled at each other, clearly remembering the first time they had sex. Blaise needed his multiple meaning, so Harry had blurted out, "it will culminate in a mutually agreeable and pleasurable outcome." Blaise had stopped him from saying more with a hard kiss.

"I also came on behalf of my nephew. Scorpius." Harry's eyes widened and Blaise knew he'd had him backed into a proverbial corner. He stared pointedly at Harry's stomach for a few moments before meeting his eyes "I believe you know him, _intimately_."

Harry chewed on his lip for a few moments as he thought his position over. "What do you want from me, Blaise? A confession? Yes. I had sex with him. He fucked me and I fucked him. It was one night and we both walked away from it quite satisfied."

"Except you got something more and he has no idea."

"And I _will_ tell him."

"When?" Blaise pushed.

"When I can see him alone. If I send an owl, his parents will find out who it's from through the house elves. If I go and visit, it will raise too many questions, especially with Draco. I'll find a time."

"You could write him a letter for when he could visit you here. I can get it to him with no questions being raised from Draco or Astoria."

"Okay, I'll need to think about what to say and then I'll get it to you."

"I'll hold you to that," Blaise said.

Harry smiled. "I'll expect nothing less from you."

**~O~O~O~O~**

Harry was into his fifth month of pregnancy before he'd got down what he wanted to say to Scorpius. Blaise and he had had many chats over dinner or tea, Harry even invited him and Pansy over for dinner, which had been strained until Pansy had apologised for offering him up to the Dark Lord.

Blaise had chuckled while reaching out to hold her hand. "Is that what you've been so worked up over? Pans, he's _Harry 'Golden Boy' Potter_" Blaise used his fingers to make quotations for 'golden boy,' but he didn't get to finish as a bread roll struck him in the side of his face. He turned his dark eyes onto Harry, who glared at his friend before turning to Pansy.

"I understand why you did it. It was the easiest way to end it all." Pansy nodded and as the tears filled her eyes she moved back, going around the dining room table to embrace Harry and clutching his shoulders and she whispered in his ear, "thank you," as he patted her back.

Blaise was watching them with a big grin on his face. "Oh shut it you," Pansy snapped.

"I didn't say anything." Blaise held up his hands in mock surrender.

Harry watched them wistfully. He never had anything that easy with Ginny, he always had to work for any conversation, any compliment and it became too tiring. Scorpius' face rose unbidden in his mind and Harry knew he could be like that with Scorpius, like what Blaise and Pansy had. He rested his hand on his belly and smiled. He couldn't wait for Blaise to give Scorpius the letter he wanted to share every moment with the blond and Harry wanted to be able to experience the rest of the pregnancy together. He was unaware of Blaise and Pansy watching him with soft smiles.

**~O~O~O~O~**

Harry smoothed his hair, straightened his clothes and sat down, but quickly stood up again and brushed the sofa so there was no sign that anyone had sat there. He looked around, everything in his house was spotless. He'd cleaned the Muggle way until he got tired and finished the rest off with magic.

His baby was fluttering around inside him, he first felt it about a week ago. Like butterflies, he wasn't sure what it was, but when he told Ron and Hermione, they told him it was just his baby. He had lain in bed that night, waiting for the baby to move again and when it did, Harry couldn't stop the tears of happiness that rolled from his eyes.

The baby was sensing Harry's excitement and nervousness about Scorpius' visit. He'd sent the letter along with Blaise and it asked for Scorpius to visit him. Harry was halfway through his sixth month and his belly was a reasonable size, his t-shirts didn't hide it any more so he'd taken to wearing Dudley's shirts again.

Flittering around the house, Harry waited and waited but when he caught a glimpse of the clock – noting it was now half-past four in the afternoon – he felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment. Scorpius was meant to arrive at two. Sinking onto the sofa, Harry cradled his head in his hands and let the tears fall.

The floo flared and he looked up, seeing Blaise and Pansy in his living room and moments later Ron and Hermione came through. Pansy and Hermione rushed to his side and started to comfort him, Ron had gone red with anger and his lips became a thin white line.

Blaise, however, was frowning. "I don't understand."

"What's not to get, Blaise? Scorpius doesn't want anything to do with them," Pansy snapped while her hand held Harry's as he cried into Hermione's shoulder.

"That doesn't make sense."

"He didn't even show up Blaise," Harry whispered. "Did you even given him the letter?"

"Of course I did, he wasn't alone either. Hugo was there" Blaise nodded in Ron's direction, "looks just like him."

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, he'd forgotten about Scorpius and Hugo's relationship. "Harry, hun, you need to calm down." He vaguely heard Hermione speak, but it was as if she were underwater.

Everything blurred together and he had a great pain across his stomach. Suddenly, he was fine. He was looking into the clear blue eyes of his healer. Astoria smiled at him gently, "You gave us quite a scare there, Harry."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you had a few Braxton Hicks contractions and you passed out."

Harry looked over to his friends who were standing back, giving him some room. Astoria's voice made him look back at her, "Blaise came and got me. You were hyperventilating when I arrived. What happened?"

Biting his lip, Harry looked away from her to the floor. "I was going to tell the other father."

She rested a hand on his knee, "didn't go well?"

"Didn't turn up," Harry said bitterly. "So it's you and me now, kid." Harry stroked his stomach feeling the baby shift.

"You have a great support system, Harry." Astoria looked over at Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy, who were watching with various degrees of concern and worry etched onto their faces. "You're not completely alone."

**O~O~O~O**

"I need your help, Hugo."

Hugo eyed Scorpius and frowned. "What with?"

"Rose's birthday present. Her birthday is coming up, isn't it? Her twenty-third?"

"Yeah it is, but what do you need my help for?"

Scorpius ran his hand through his short hair, tugging on it at the back of his head. "I've looked all through Diagon Alley and I can't find anything."

"She likes to get stuff from catalogues, muggle ones that cater to wizards" Hugo nodded his curls bouncing with the motion.

"I don't know where to get those from" Scorpius' face fell and Hugo sighed.

"Look, how about I get the ones she's got and bring them over to your house?"

"That's a great idea, how's tomorrow at six?"

"Perfect," Hugo purred.

The following day, Hugo and Scorpius were bent over the numerous catalogues Hugo had taken from his sister's room, pouring over the pages for the select few items that Rose had circled.

The bedroom door opened and Hugo looked up to see a dark man enter. He raised his eyebrows at Hugo, but quickly turned his attention to Scorpius.

"Uncle Blaise." Scorpius hugged the man enthusiastically.

"I'm not stopping long, Kiddo, just passing this over." He pulled a folded piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Scorpius, saying in a low voice. "Don't open it just yet." Blaise glanced over at Hugo, who was intently listening, though his eyes remained firmly on the page before him.

"Oh right, thanks." Scorpius grinned and walked his uncle to the door, where they had a conversation in hushed tones. Hugo strained but couldn't hear them; he flicked through some pages and moved on to the next catalogue as Scorpius came to sit down next to him, placing the parchment on the desk.

Hugo's eyes traced over the scratch chicken scrawl that he'd seen a hundred times over in birthday cards for him, Rose, each of his parents. Uncle Harry's handwriting was unmistakable and the question rose, why was he writing to Scorpius?

A few hours later, Scorpius had decided what he was going to get Rose and Hugo had helped him fill out the form before packing up his sister's catalogues. Scorpius bent down to get some of the unmarked ones off the floor and Hugo had seized the opportunity to grab his uncle's letter and hide it amongst the pages.

They'd finished collecting the pile and Hugo left with his sister's catalogues and a letter that he was going to burn. After he'd arrived home and stashed everything back into Rose's room Hugo shut himself in his own room and set the parchment alight, not caring to read what was inside.

"Hugo!" His mum called up the stairs.

"What?" He shouted over the railing.

"Scorpius is on the floo asking for you." His mum turned and went into the kitchen and Hugo pounded down stairs and knelt before the fireplace.

"What's up, Scorp?"

"You know how my uncle gave me a letter?"

Hugo nodded, carefully keeping his face blank "yeah."

"Well it's not where I put it, I was wondering if it got caught up in Rose's stuff?"

Hugo pursed his lips and shook his head. "No, nothing was there. Did it fall behind your desk? On the floor or something?"

Scorpius' shook his head negatively and bit his lip with worry, and Hugo felt a pang of guilt. "I didn't check behind the desk, I'll do that. Thanks Hugo, but if it does turn up-"

"I'll let you know."

"Right, thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Hugo smirked as the flames turned back to yellow.

**~O~O~O~O~**

Harry was nearing the start of his ninth month of pregnancy. His back was hurting; he was getting more and more tired because he couldn't find a comfortable position to lie in at night.

Sighing, Harry lay down on the sofa with his back to the rest of the room and his belly against the back of the sofa. When the floo flared, he didn't turn around, he'd almost dropped off to sleep and hopefully whoever it was would either wait for him or come back later.

There was silence for a moment and it was broken by the soft, cold whisper of "crucio." It was his only warning before the searing pain ripped through his body. Contorting his limbs and bending back forcefully, Harry fell to the floor beside the sofa and stared up in horror at his nephew.

"Hugo, why- Argh!" He screamed out loud and clutched at his belly. Forcing Dudley's old top over it Harry watched as the skin rippled slightly as it contracted.

"What?" Hugo gasped out in shock.

"Hugo, please," Harry pleaded, "help me. Help me."

The young man pulled his uncle up, noticing the flinch it caused, and guided him over to the floo where Harry shouted out "Malfoy Manor" before he was whisked away in green flames he caught sight of Hugo's pale and guilty face.

Harry fell out of the floo the other end but landed on something soft he cried out in pain again and noticed a house elf watching him with her hand outstretched.

"I need- ah- Astoria," Harry gasped between each painful contraction.

The house elf nodded. "Hanny will fetch Master Scorpius," before she disappeared on to reappear moments later with Scorpius' hand in her own.

"Harry? Oh Merlin" Scorpius ran to Harry's side looking back at the elf "Hanny go and fetch mother, immediately."

Scorpius cradled Harry's head in his lap running his hand through the sweaty black hair, the other was resting on the side of Harry's stomach because it seemed to ease to older man's pain.

"Hanny's gone to mother," he bowed his head close to Harry's ear, "it will be alright. You're going to be just fine, I promise you Harry."

"Scorpius," Harry whimpered, "If I die-"

"You won't, I won't let you."

Harry reached up and grabbed onto the hand that was in his hair. "If I die," he said more forcefully, "take care of our baby. Promise me you'll take care of them." He gave Hugo a sparing thought, but if he broke the two up he didn't care.

Grey eyes widened and Scorpius looked at Harry in shock. He pressed his lips to Harry's cracked and bloody ones, from where he'd been biting at them. "I promise. But you won't die and we'll raise it together."

"Ahh!"

Astoria came sweeping into the room with Draco behind her, carrying her medical bag and towels and Hanny had a bowl of hot water. She immediately knelt down by Harry's feet pushing his legs apart so she could get closer to his belly.

"Harry, hun, I'm going to see what's happening with the baby okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Astoria waved her wand and above his stomach hovered an image of his baby, which was moving frantically. Harry felt Scorpius still as he looked at his baby for the first time.

"Oh the fetus is in severe distress, this baby is coming out now." She turned to her husband, who was looking slightly green. "Draco go and floo Ron and Hermione Weasley and then Saint Mungo's."

"Yes, dear," he said gratefully, before fleeing the room.

"I'm going to take your shirt off, Harry," she told him before using her wand to cause a split in the fabric. She gasped when she caught sight of his torso, and the bruises forming. "What happened?"

"Crucio," he said.

Scorpius tightened his grip on Harry and growled, "who?"

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes as Astoria directed a sheet to hang just below his collarbone. "I'm going to cast a numbing charm on you, Harry, you will be able to feel me getting the baby but it'll only be pushes and such. Alright?"

"He's nodding mum," Scorpius said, knowing that Astoria wouldn't be able to see the movement. The blond moved so his head was resting on Harry's, even though the position killed his back. He didn't care. "Harry, we're going to have a baby. Is this why you sent the letter? I didn't get to read it, it went missing, Harry. I miss you Harry, I've missed you since we parted that morning. I want to spend all my time with you. I don't care about your wife, I want you to leave her for me. Would you that, Harry?"

Scorpius noted something wet against his leg and he shifted and saw that Harry was crying, silent tears rolling off his face and onto Scorpius' leg. "Oh."

"I already have," Harry's said hoarsely. Seeing Scorpius' frown, he opened his mouth to elaborate but instead closed it with a grimace, obviously feeling something where Astoria was cutting him open.

Scorpius smoothed back Harry's hair and wiped away his tears, leaning over to kiss him softly, relishing in the feel of Harry kissing him back.

A loud cry pierced the air and they parted, Astoria's head popped over the blue sheet. "Congratulations! You've got a baby girl." She held out a pair of scissors to Scorpius, "would dad like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Taking the scissors, Scorpius nodded and moved out from under Harry, a pillow appearing in place of his lap. Scorpius moved around the blue sheet and cut where his mother told him to steadfastly, ignoring the amount of blood. He caught the look his mother threw at him and knew they needed to talk.

After Hanny had cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a pink blanket, Astoria cleaned Harry up and closed the wound. Scorpius helped Harry sit up enough. Astoria handed the baby to Harry who smiled down at his daughter. "She's perfectly healthy, ten fingers and ten toes, seven pounds, ten ounces. One very healthy little girl."

Brushing his lips over the tuft of black hair on her head, Harry smiled and leant back into Scorpius' chest, feeling the young man rest his chin on Harry's shoulder to look at their baby. A soft knock on the door drew Astoria away from the couple and she let her husband and Ron and Hermione into the room.

Hermione rushed over and cooed over the baby, stroking her hair gently and pressing her lips to Harry's cheek. Ron sat on a couch near them and said, "congrats mate."

Draco and Astoria remained in the doorway and Scorpius knew the moment when his mother had told his father that Scorpius was the other father to Harry's baby. Draco's grey eyes pierced Scorpius' and he turned and walked out of the room.

Sensing the tension Hermione asked, "have you got a name?"

Harry nodded his head and did his best to look at Scorpius. "I don't know if you'll like it though."

"What is it?"

"Aven. Aven Potter-Malfoy," Harry said tiredly.

Scorpius kissed him whispering, "it's beautiful," against his lips.

"Would you take her? I'd like to sleep."

Frowning, Scorpius wasn't sure what to do but Ron slid off the sofa and took up behind Harry, Scorpius gently transferred Harry to Ron's arms and took his daughter from him. Harry dropped off to sleep.

"Go and talk to your parents Scorpius, we'll look after Harry."

Smiling gratefully at Hermione, he stood and headed for his father's favourite drawing room, his daughter held against his chest.

**~O~O~O~O**

"Mother, Father." Scorpius entered the drawing room. "I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Aven."

Astoria strode forward and kissed Scorpius on the cheek, before nudging him towards his father, who was staring out into the grounds. "Father?"

Draco said nothing.

"Father please," Scorpius pleaded. "I didn't know he was pregnant."

"You should never have slept with him. He's my age." Draco's voice was angry but quiet.

"I know."

Standing, Draco whirled around and faced his son, his face impassive. "You _know_?"

"It was one night about nine months ago."

"One night? I didn't raise my son to be _whore_, I didn't raise you to have sex with men over the course of one night," Draco bit out.

Scorpius clutched his daughter closer to his chest, hand cradling the back of her tiny head. "I am not a whore!" He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. Not giving his father the satisfaction of seeing his weakness, Scorpius left the room in a hurry.

He arrived back at the room where Ron and Hermione were watching Harry, Scorpius called out softly. "Hanny."

The elf appeared with a muted pop and stared up at Scorpius. "Would Master like Hanny to take his child?"

"No thank you, I would like you to take Harry up to my room without waking him and then show Mister and Missus Weasley there." Hanny nodded and took hold of Harry's hand.

Scorpius moved over to Harry's oldest friends. "Mrs-"

"Hermione, please, Scorpius."

"Hermione, would you like to hold your niece?"

She stepped forward and Scorpius handed the baby over. "I'm going to see Rose, if my parents ask."

"Would you let her know about all this? And Hugo, too?"

"Sure," he smiled and flooed out just as Hanny came to lead the two Weasleys to Harry's side.

Stepping out of the floo, Scorpius stumbled in the dark room; he saw a light down the hallway and knew that was the kitchen so he headed there. Rose jumped in surprise when she caught sight of Scorpius in the doorway. "What are you doing here? And you look a mess!"

Looking down at himself, he noted that his clothes were slightly damp with Harry's sweat, they were creased and his hair was probably a mess.

"It's been one hell of a night." He grinned and Rose rolled her eyes. "Not like that. You know that one night stand I had a while ago?"

"The one you've been pining about, yeah, what of him?"

"Turns out he was a patient of mum's and went into early labour. Like many of her patients, he came to ours."

"And?"

Scorpius sat down grinning at Rose's eager expression. "Did your parents leave?"

"Yeah a couple of hours ago, your dad came to fetch them."

"And they say you Ravenclaws are smart," Scorpius teased.

Her brown eyes widened in shock. "No way, Uncle Harry had a baby? No wonder we haven't seen him in months."

"Not just any baby Rose. _My_ baby."

She squealed and launched herself onto his lap hugging him. "That is so exciting! What was it?"

"She's a girl. Aven," Scorpius smiled proudly.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I just came to tell you and Hugo so you can tell your family, and I'll let Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy know."

"Okay, I'm sure where Hugo is though. Hey, what caused the early labour?"

"Foetal distress, from some son-of-a-bitch using the cruciatus curse on Harry," Scorpius growled.

"Oh that's terrible. Did he say who?"

"No, he's protecting someone I think. Either way I'm going to find him." Scorpius cut himself off, not wanting to get too carried away. "Anyway I'm going to Uncle Blaise's now."

"I'll let grandma and grandpa know," Rose said as they walked towards the living room, she flicked her wand and the lights came on, illuminating Hugo who was sitting on the sofa.

Hugo looked up at Rose and Scorpius, Rose rolled her eyes. "Urgh only you would sit in the dark. You're such a weirdo."

"Is he okay?" Hugo asked Scorpius, his brown eyes were blank; there was no colour in his cheeks and he looked as if he had been sweating a lot.

"Who?"

"Uncle Harry?"

Scorpius nodded warily.

"And the baby?"

"Were you eavesdropping again? You little creep." Rose made to stride forward to probably strike her brother, but Scorpius stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"A girl."

Hugo let out a sob, which made Scorpius step forward gingerly. "What's going on Hugo?"

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't know about her," he sobbed. "I just wanted to hurt him like he hurt Aunt Ginny. She was so upset and broken because of _him!_" Hugo shouted out angrily, before falling in on himself.

Rose and Scorpius stared at him in shock before the blond moved quickly and Hugo was on the floor clutching at his bloody nose. Scorpius kicked him in the ribs before leaving without another word. Rose watched him go, then rushed to her brother's side, healing his nose with a quick _episkey_ and then she vanished the blood.

"What was that all about?"

Hugo pressed his lips to her cheek in an uncharacteristic display of affection before using the floo as well, his voice was quiet as he said his destination so Rose had no idea where he was going. Sighing in frustration, Rose knelt before the fire and prepared herself to explain to her grandparents.

**~O~O~O~O~**

Stepping out of the floo into a brightly lit room was such a contrast that Scorpius felt immediately relaxed as he walked through his aunt and uncle's home.

"Scorpius!" Uncle Blaise called. When the young man turned to him, he noticed the angry set to his jaw.

"You never showed up."

"Where?"

"To Harry's, I gave you that letter and you didn't show up!" Uncle Blaise had never shouted at Scorpius before and he found himself terrified.

"I didn't get to read it. I was going to read it when Hugo went home but it was gone."

"Gone?" His uncle repeated dubiously.

"Yeah, Hugo must have taken it." Scorpius sighed and sank down onto the floor. "That bastard's ruining my life."

"What do you mean?"

"He crucio-ed Harry, forced an early labour."

Blaise's eyes bulged out of his head. "Is he okay? Is the baby? PANSY!"

Scorpius flinched at the shout and nodded. "He's okay, exhausted. The baby's a little girl, Aven, She's beautiful. My little girl is beautiful."

"So you know she's yours?"

"Mine and Harry's, yes. I came to let you know that they're both okay."

Uncle Blaise eyed him and Scorpius knew he'd not successfully hidden his hurt. "What else is going on?"

"When father found out that Aven was mine and that she was the result of a one night stand, he called me a whore."

Aunt Pansy came running down corridor, obviously having heard Uncle Blaise's earlier shout. She hesitated and then ran forward, dropping to her knees and pulling Scorpius into a tight embrace. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed, it had been a highly emotional evening and Scorpius found that all his anger at Hugo, worry over Harry, happiness over Aven and hurt over his father's comments fell away with each tear.

Stroking his hair and whispering soothing things into his ear Aunt Pansy calmed him down enough for Scorpius to pull away and wiped his face on the handkerchief that Uncle Blaise passed him.

A few minutes later, once Aunt Pansy was filled in on everything, the three of them headed of Malfoy Manor and straight up to Scorpius' room. Hermione handed Aven over to Blaise as soon as the dark man was close enough. Pansy shot longing looks at the baby and Blaise handed her over. Smiling sadly at Pansy and the baby, with her dark hair, Aven could be theirs.

Scorpius headed straight for the bed. He climbed in next to Harry and laid his head on Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Curling up into the warmth of his body, Scorpius fell asleep next to Harry, unaware of the happy smiles on the faces of the adults watching them.

**~O~O~O~O~**

When Harry woke, he had a dull pain across his lower abdomen and a warm weight on his left side. Turning his head, he opened his eyes to Scorpius' blond hair. Raising the hand that the young man wasn't lying on, Harry stroked his head, fingers trailing over his strong, stubble-covered jawline.

"Mmm," Scorpius moaned pressing his face into Harry's fingers. "Don't stop."

Harry chuckled heartily and Scorpius woke, fully smiling as he gazed at Harry. "Nice to see you stayed this time," he said half-jokingly.

"I think moving will be somewhat painful," Harry said, his gaze serious but the half smile on his face took away any sting to his words.

"How're you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

Harry looked it too. His face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes, but he did appear happy. "Are you in any pain?"

"No, no Scorpius I'm fine."

Scorpius bit his lip and held back his comments about Hugo. He turned his back on Harry and left the bed. Walking towards the cot placed near the wall, Scorpius took deep breaths and watched his daughter sleep.

"Scorpius," came Harry's questioning voice.

"Don't you hate him?" He asked lowly without turning around.

"Who? Hugo, you mean?"

Scorpius nodded and he heard Harry sigh.

"Will you at least look me?"

Turning around, Scorpius met Harry's eyes. "I- what he did to me, hurting me, putting my child at risk, turned him into someone I never thought I'd see again in this lifetime. So yes, Scorpius, I hate him."

"I hate him too. I hit him and I kicked him. I wanted to do more; I wanted to make him feel what you felt. But I knew you wouldn't want me to be that man, not for our daughter and not for you. I think he stole the letter you wrote me."

"You're not dating him?" Harry looked puzzled.

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"In Flourish and Blotts, around five months ago, you and he were in the medical section. He put his hand on your back and leant in." Harry clenched his jaw.

"Were you jealous?"

"I was angry that you were in a relationship when you wanted me to stay longer. I didn't want to tell you after that because I didn't want to ruin another relationship. It was only when Blaise came to see me that I knew, no matter what, I had to tell you."

Moving forward Scorpius made his way back over to the bed, crawling on to it until he was kneeling next to Harry. "Hugo said last night, when I went to tell Rose and him about you and Aven, he said that you'd broken Ginny. He wanted to hurt you like you'd hurt her because she wouldn't do it herself."

"He always was her favourite and she was his."

"What did he mean?"

"I left her as soon as I found out about the baby. I wanted it to be you and me but I thought you were in a relationship, which I know now that you weren't. Ginny and I are divorced. I haven't seen her in months and I haven't seen any of family either. Except Ron and Hermione, of course." He smiled slightly.

"Oh. Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Us, getting pregnant, losing your wife - any of it?"

"No. Ginny and I had been having problems for a long time. She couldn't have children and after we found that out, we stopped having sex. Not that it was a regular occurrence beforehand, that was over twenty years ago."

"You haven't had sex in over twenty years?"

"No, I had flings. Affairs, nothing that lasted more than a night, I was always gone by morning."

"Like you tried to leave me?"

"No. I'm an auror, Scorpius, if I want to leave somewhere undetected I can and I will. I wanted you to wake up and stop me from leaving. At least part of me did. A part of me knew that I should have gone home but then you woke up." He smiled wistfully at the memory. Scorpius smirked as well.

A cry went through the air as Aven woke up. Scorpius rose and picked up the little girl, walking around to sooth her. Hanny popped into the room and Scorpius looked to Harry for permission. When the older man nodded, Scorpius handed his daughter over to the house elf to nurse.

A knock on the door came after Hanny had left the room, walking with Aven. Hermione, Blaise and Pansy came into the room after Scorpius called, "come in."

"We heard Aven cry so figured you must be awake."

"What's going on? Where's Ron?" Harry asked glancing at Hermione's pale, drawn face. Her eyes puffy and red, from where she'd obviously been crying.

"It's Hugo. He's gone and turned himself over to the aurors for using the Unforgivable." She started to cry and Harry opened his arms, welcoming his best friend into his embrace as she sobbed.

"Ron's gone to try and talk to his bosses, but it looks like he's going to be institutionalised. Ron's pleading for a mental disturbance or something like that," Blaise explained.

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm so sorry." Harry stroked her bushy hair and pressed his lips to her forehead over and over.

The three Slytherins watched uncomfortably with the intimacy of their bond.

**~O~O~O~O~**

Harry had been at Malfoy Manor for a month now and Aven was growing well and healthy. His and Scorpius' relationship was going from strength to strength. They hadn't had sex, because Harry wasn't fully recovered from his caesarean section and he also didn't feel comfortable doing it in the same place where Scorpius' parents were living as well.

He was looking out over the gardens when the door opened and Harry turned to spot Draco, frozen with one hand on the doorknob.

"I apologise, I was looking for Scorpius."

"He's taken Aven down to Astoria for a check-up."

"Right" Draco nodded and made to leave, pausing when Harry called out to him. "What, Potter?"

"Do you think you could talk to Scorpius? It's killing him that you barely talk to him, that you don't want anything to do with your granddaughter."

"Well what do you expect, _Potter_?" Draco spat out Harry's name, "She's the product of a one night stand between a man old enough to be the other's father."

"He is your son! You should love him no matter what!"

"No matter that he's _fucking_ someone twice his age! What happens when he leaves you for a newer, younger model? Like you did to your wife," Draco taunted.

Harry clenched his fists, determined not to let Draco's taunts get under his skin. "Do you remember what it felt like when you met Astoria? Once she was of age, did you feel your magic jump and tingle and warm you?"

Taking Draco's silence as confirmation, Harry continued, "that's what it was like with Scorpius and I, our magic called to each other. How do you fight that? You can't," he said. "So fuck you Malfoy. We've had enough people pushing us apart and you will not be one of them."

'You can't speak to me like that in my home!" Draco roared.

"Well it's a good thing I'm leaving then, isn't it?"

"Good riddance!" Draco shouted back before stomping out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry sank down onto the bed, his head in his hands His palms pressed into his eyes until white lights burst in his vision.

"Is it true?"

Looking up, Harry nodded as he looked at Scorpius, not pretending to play dumb. "Yeah."

"You're leaving us?" Scorpius held Aven closer to him.

"My daughter's coming with me and-"

"You can't take her!"

"As her '_mother_' I can, but," Harry said forcefully as Scorpius made to protest, "I want you to come with us. I can't have a relationship with you in your parents' house."

"Oh," Scorpius moved until he was sitting next to Harry on the bed. "I don't know if I can. It's against pureblood code to live with someone before marriage."

"I think you threw the pureblood code out the window when you fucked me before marriage, and knocked me up. I'm sure you can do it again." Harry stood and took Aven from a reluctant Scorpius and paced the room. "I'm going Scorpius, I can't live in this place any more, I've been here long enough. Besides you don't need me to make things worse with Draco."

Scorpius sighed and stood, stopping Harry from his pacing by placing his arms around the older man's waist and resting his head on the shoulder that Aven wasn't occupying.

"I'll come with you Harry. I'm not letting you go again."

Harry smiled and leant down to press his lips to Scorpius', revelling in the way he kissed back. His tongue flitting against Harry's bottom lip and curl with his own once he opened his mouth.

"Let's go home, Harry" Scorpius whispered.

**~O~O~O~O~**

_Two Years Later_

Harry smiled at Scorpius as he pushed his mother around the dance floor while Harry held their two year old daughter and danced with her. Aven looked beautiful with her black hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders, her grey eyes – flecked with green – were filled with laughter and her mouth was split in a wide grin.

Draco made his way over to them. "May I cut in?" he held his hand out to his granddaughter and Harry passed her over with no hesitance. Draco and Scorpius had reconciled after Scorpius and Harry moved out into Harry's Godric's Hollow home, and Draco was quite smitten with his granddaughter. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

Waving to Hermione and Ron, who were chatting with a newly engaged Ginny and Dean. Harry made his way to his husband. Ginny had taken a while to come around, but Dean had been a big help in that respect. Dean had calmed Ginny and helped her see that it wasn't her fault, nor was it Harry's that their marriage didn't work. But it was their fault for keeping the farce going for so long.

She and Harry had met a few times over the past year and she also doted on Aven. It helped that ten months ago, Scorpius had asked her for permission to marry Harry. She had also apologised on behalf of Hugo, because his actions were for her. Harry said she didn't have to apologise. Hugo wasn't in the right frame of mind and he was still in the Janus Thickney Ward of Saint Mungo's.

Astoria moved out of Scorpius' arms when she saw Harry approaching. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then Harry's before Harry took hold of her son, pulling Scorpius against him. He nuzzled into the pale neck. "Can we leave yet?"

"Eager much, Harry?" Scorpius laughed, threading his hand in Harry's hair.

"I want you to fuck me, make love to me, make me feel every inch of your cock as you thrust into me," Harry whispered into his husband's ear. "The cake has been cut; we've done everything we have to do. Aven's with her grandpa and she's very excited to be staying the night at the Manor."

"Fine. You've convinced me."

They left the dance floor, stopping next to people to say their goodbyes, before running out of the reception area. Harry apparated them to the hotel where they'd be staying for the night. Pushing Scorpius away, Harry undid his husband's robes, watching as they fell to the floor to reveal the pale skin and his hard cock curving up towards his stomach.

Harry removed his own robes, exposing his body to Scorpius. They paused for a moment, before rushing together in a fierce kiss and rocking hips.

Guiding them over to the bed, Harry lay Scorpius down before lying on top of him. Scorpius' thighs parted immediately, letting Harry fall between them. With a whispered word, Harry's fingers were slick and he lowered his mouth to take the leaking head of Scorpius' cock into his mouth.

Moving his head down, he swallowed all of his husband's cock, tongue pressing against the vein on the underside. Harry's slick fingers found his own hole and he began to prepare and stretch himself.

Once he was sufficiently stretched, Harry pulled off Scorpius' cock, enjoying his flushed cheeks and the sweaty blond hair. Moving so he was straddling Scorpius Harry sank down on his cock, bouncing up and down until Scorpius was fully sheathed.

"Harry," Scorpius gasped. "Harry, you didn't-"

"I know," he smiled. "We've talked about it and you said it was ultimately my decision and I know you want one. I know Aven wants a little brother or sister and I think the time is right."

Harry started to rock his hips and Scorpius sat up so he could kiss Harry, pressing their chests together. He drew his knees up and started to thrust his hips moving in tandem with Harry. His upward thrusts met Harry's downward ones.

They moved faster and more out of sync as they reached their climax. Harry came first, spurting on Scorpius' chest, his channel convulsing around Scorpius' cock. He came inside Harry.

They fell backwards onto the bed, Scorpius laid his head on Harry's chest. "Uncle Blaise said something to me once, about you."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"That there's something about you that makes people want to love you."

"Sounds like something he'd say."

"You know I do right?"

"Love me?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"Love you too Scorpius."

Scorpius leaned up to capture Harry's lips, they kissed languidly. After all they have the rest of their lives.


End file.
